Desmodium Styracifolium is a dried overground part of leguminous plants, Desmodium styracifolium (Osb.) Merr., as a traditional Chinese medicine recorded in Part I of Chinese Pharmacopoeia (2010 edition) having efficacy in disinhibiting dampness-abating jaundice and disinhibiting urine and freeing strangury. A prescription preparation of stranguria-treating and calculus-removing tablet containing Desmodium Styracifolium as its essential ingredient, also recorded in Chinese Pharmacopoeia, can be used to treat bladder dampness-heat, stone strangury with roughness and pain in the urethra, lithangiuria and urinary infection belonging to dampness and heat in liver, gallbladder and urinary bladder. However, the raw material of the stranguria-treating and calculus-removing tablet is a crude extract of the Desmodium Styracifolium which is prepared by a traditional water-extraction and alcohol-precipitation extraction method, and this tablet also has a plurality of drawbacks, such as unclear effective components in Chinese herb, overdose in clinic (6 times a day, three pills one time, sugar-coated tablets or film-coated tablets, each pill containing 0.12 g dry extract) and inadequate standard in quality control. The stone discharging agent, such as potassium citrate, thiazide diuretic, magnesium agent, and acetyl cysteine, which is often used in clinic to treating the lithangiuria, with an non-ideal efficacy and significant toxicity and side effect. Chinese patent medicine, such as “Mi Shi Tong”, lithagogue infusion, and stranguria-treating and calculus-removing tablets, is commonly used medicaments with exact effect. However, similar with the stranguria-treating and calculus-removing tablets, all these traditional Chinese medicines still exist such problems, such as original pharmaceutical process, difficulties in quality control, inaccurate quantitative detection method, and overdose, that there is a relative great distance as compared with international standards and does not meet the requirements of modern clinical medicine, in addition, the total flavonoids of Desmodium Styracifolium is a water-insoluble medicament.
Therefore, it needs to research and develop new traditional Chinese medicines related to total flavonoids of Desmodium Styracifolium with safety and efficacy, controllable quality, and high dissolution rate. Current research on formulations related to total flavonoids of Desmodium Styracifolium still needs to be strengthened. It is very necessary to provide an oral solid formulation of the total flavonoids of Desmodium Styracifolium with a superior therapeutic effect than that of the existing medicaments, stable and controllable quality for clinic, better adsorption in vivo, safety and efficacy, and economic.